


A Never-Ending Roadtrip

by Skippy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skippy/pseuds/Skippy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every five years Alfred would move from one city to another.<br/>Alfred F. Jones has stayed for at least a year in every state, but he can’t stay too long.<br/>People would start to get suspicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Never-Ending Roadtrip

**Author's Note:**

> Um. Yeah.  
> First time posting on AO3, hope it's up to your standards.  
> Actually, first time posting anywhere, so I really hope this is good.  
> I wrote in two parts, but it didn't reach my personal at least 1k/chapter requirement, so I put it together and added a fancy divider where I originally stopped.

The average person on a road trip would probably stay in a town for a day or two before moving on. Alfred F. Jones is on a constant road trip across the U. S. of A. But this isn’t the kind of road trip most people take- to a nation, five years is almost like a day.

  


  
Every five years a certain American would enroll as a senior at a high school, graduate, then get a job, living and working right next to the people of his country.   


  


  
Every five years Alfred would move from one city to another. Sometimes he’d stay for longer, when he got attached to a friend the same way anyone else would feel attached to a lost dog. Other times he’d leave after remembering that not all of America is like him, and that even the happiest of countries have a bad side of town.   


  


  
Every five years, he’d add another diploma to his growing collection in his official home in D. C.   


  


  
Alfred F. Jones has stayed for at least a year in every state, but he can’t stay too long.   


  


  
People would start to get suspicious.   


  


  
\--   


  


  
If there’s one thing Alfred is definitely not good at, it’s keeping a secret.   


  


  
Many people have found out about the existence of Nations. Alfred hated it when that happened. The lucky were swept up into the small community of people who    
took care of    
the people who  found up about nations. The rest end up missing, with only an order telling the police not to investigate.   


  


  
The worst it has ever been was in New York. He was still new to the idea of just getting up and leaving everything behind, so he stopped in one of his biggest cities and was swept up into the love, life, and drama of the average American.   


  


  
Every time he tried to date somebody, the secret would escape from his lips to his partner’s ears. Every time, no matter how much he tried to protect them, to warn them of the dangers, they would laugh and promise that nothing would happen to them, that they’d do better than the last person who was with him. Those promises were all broken.   


  


  
That year, ten different men and women went missing.   


  


  
That was enough to send the local police into a panic, and it took much longer to control the rampant suspicions of the new blond boy who was strong enough to lift a car off of an injured lady.   


  


  
The panic level was lowered, but the damage had been done- every body from the intern who bought coffee and donuts to the person working the front desk knew about the man who either had friends in the higher-ups, or was rich enough to bribe them.   


  


  
To say that America has been reluctant in returning to his Big Apple for world conferences since would be the biggest understatement you could make.   


  


  


  


  


  


\--

  


  


  


  
America has learned that he will never be able to get attached to any of his citizens, because chances are that the person would either find out about him, or live long enough for Alfred to be devastated when a long time friend dies far too early for his tastes.   


  


  
But the joy that he feels when he’s    
out there   
, next to his people and everything that makes him America, is enough to keep him from staying isolated in his capital, only talking to nations about other nations and their international affairs (literally).   


  


  
So it is with all of his bittersweet memories resonating in his head as he walks to the front door of the next family he’ll be staying with, and knocks.   


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  
  


\---------♠---------

  


  


  
  


  
America smiled nervously as he denied yet another girl. He didn't really like this city- there were too many girls that had gone after him, hoping that they could be a couple. But little did they know, "Andrew Shean" had lots of practice turning down girls just like them.   


  


  
They didn't know about the hundreds of men and women that he's had to just say no to, whether we really wanted to or not, for their safety. The didn't know about the people that he's said yes to, who went missing later on.   
So, the only "relationship" Alfred could have was the kind that burned bright and hot, then faded just a quickly. But after becoming quite the infamous playboy in one of his smaller towns, he decided that he couldn't survive as another France.   


  


  
But luckily for Alfred, he got to drop his disguise of "Andrew" for a weekend while he went to the next world conference in London, England.   


  


  
Alfred just didn't know that one of Andrew's closest friends had relatives in London and was going to see them for Christmas.   


  


  
\--   


  


  
This friend was known as Jacob Cameron.   


  


  
This "Jacob" person was a senior at the local high school, who had gotten to know a certain Andrew during his junior year. Together, they had suffered through Physics, waited eagerly (and nervously) for college acceptance letters, and soon Andrew was the first person Jacob turned to whenever something went wrong.   


  


  
Jacob was curious about what Andrew did when he went to these "family gatherings" he seemed to go all the time, all over the world. He decided that when he went to London, he'd be sure to get in some time to sta-, no, check up on his friend, and see the big "family" that Andrew didn't even live with.   


  


  
The town that the two boys lived in was a nice, mid-sized town with average citizens and good schools with great scores. But this town was also very stereotypically American, with its majority being Christian and very, very homophobic.   


  


  
So now you can imagine the surprise on Jacob's face when he walks out of the Picadilly Circus Underground station to see Andrew _furiously making out_ with a blonde male who Jacob had seen so often in Andrew's pictures.   


  


  
But then Andrew had noticed him and he tried to run, and the blonde asked where "Alfred" was going and Jacob knew Something was Wrong.   


  


  
\--   


  


  
Alfred watched Jacob stumble away in surprise and tried to go after him when Arthur grabbed his arm and asked _where are you going._   


  


  
One very drunken night ago Alfred had confesssed to Arthur his frustration at never getting to stay with the same person, and Arthur had suggested that he try dating with nations. That somehow lead to the two quite unceremoniously declaring that they were now dating and anybody who said anything about it would be cursed by England. (France had to dodge a few hexes before he decided that Italy was a much safer person to talk about the joys of l'amour about.)   


  


  
But now Alfred had a Problem on his hands that had to be dealt with immediately, so he gave a mumbled sorry to the person who raised him and ran after his hurt friend.   


  


  
\--   


  


  
So many thoughts filled Jacob's head as he glanced at the map and quickly located the station closest to his relatives.   


  


  
Now that he really thought about it, it all made so much sense- why he had turned down all the girls that pined after him, why Andrew always seemed both excited and nervous when he was about to go to one of his "family gatherings."    


  


  
But then why did Jacob feel so betrayed?   


  


  
The love life of his best friend had nothing to do with Jacob, but a feeling that he couldn't quite place stayed behind as he stepped off the platform and found room to stand. The doors closed in front of him just in time for Jacob to see Andrew running off the escalators.   


  


  


  
\--   


  


  
That was the last time the two ever saw eachother in person. For a few months after, they emailed eachother, Andrew-no, Alfred telling him that he was sorry but he had to leave, and then Jacob was short a best friend.   


  


  
Alfred had a happier ending.   


  


  
After he returned to his hotel room, tired and sick with a confused England in front of him, he decided that this nation-dating thing was working out fine for him, and he knew that his life was brighter now, with somebody else there to smile and suffer with him.   


  
  


  


  


  


  


  


  



End file.
